


My own Headcanons of Corpse Bride

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Financial Issues, Future, Gothic, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Marriage, No Angst, One Shot, One True Pairing, Post-Canon, Time Shenanigans, Time Skips, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: (Warning for spoilers!) Here are some written headcanons of all the characters from Tim Burton's film as I once did with my professional theories.Inspiration from other original headcanons on Tumblr.
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some little headcanons for Tim Burton's film as you occasionally hear it instead of my professional theory.

\- After the end of the film, Victor and Victoria finally got married immediately because of what Emily once returned to both reunite to engage forever, and she was instantly free after the cancellation of her wedding to Victor, he was well aware of the difference that the young man only hoped to marry with Victoria instead of her parents' financial position.  
\- Most likely, Victor taught Victoria to play the piano when they were married.  
\- The married couple Victor and Victoria died a hundred years ago, but they did not even divorce, and since then they did not intend to come to the Land of the Dead in time, because they were buried in a new modern coffin, since it was invented over the early 20th century.  
\- After the deaths of Victor and Victoria and and did not appear in the Land of the Dead, Emily always had to leave the underworld, because she was very self-aware and upset without seeing Victor. And as soon as possible she just wanted to be alone in an empty dark forest in the Land of the Living, so that she could enjoy nature and life.  
\- In my AU, Lord Everglot was frozen when he was enchanted by Queen Viridan, and sat motionless for over 121 years, but he did not die immediately as I could prove it. In addition to his family (Victoria and Maudeline) and his in-laws (William and Nell) have long since passed away. And in vain they forgot about him when he missed that his daughter had long been married to Victor.  
\- After thawing and visiting the future (I meant up to the present time), Lord Everglot knew for sure that he had lived too far without death. However, he found out that his unloved wife, Maudeline, was already divorcing him when he last disappeared in a small village more than a hundred years ago. However, he was satisfied that he was eventually divorced, and later he would arrange his own financial affairs and political culture, but also become the new crew leader. Moreover, he will soon find his new wife in order to marry her better and have a new son (rather, he called him heir).  
\- Victor Van Dort was born, it seems, on July 2, 1872. I now felt through his shyness that his zodiac sign was Cancer.  
\- Victoria Everglot was born on August 28, 1874. However, her zodiac sign was Virgo, which she had a talent for sewing and a passion for listening to music while her husband once played the piano. And also on predictions for the arts.  
\- Lord Everglot was born on May 8, 1841. Because it was the same year as the 1840s, when Sweeney Todd was here after he was convicted of being exiled to Australia, which he was lured by Judge Turpin to try to steal his wife, Lucy Barker, and her baby daughter, Joanna, but later he expels her, but he took Joanna for adoption.  
\- Lord Barkis was deprived and restrained after his cause of death by drinking a poisonous potion, which was poured into the cup by Elder Gutknecht. He was eventually trapped/buried in the Land of the Dead since he was surrounded and devastated by aggressive dead people, which he was punished for killing Emily by stealing her family's treasure, and then left him alone to forget about him. Then, because of this terrible effort, he arranged his revenge for Victor and all the other undead, which sometimes overcame him from defeat and failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you understand what I mean? ... No? Then all right. I would rather write the next headcanon for this every time as I decide.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote this!! Another one of my headcanons with professional theories, once again read more interesting actions about the moments of the characters from the movie to which they did so intelligently.

\- Emily (The corpse bride) may have been born on November 2, 1863. I would make sure about her date of birth when I find out that her zodiac sign is Scorpio. But she actually died in 1883, it seems in the middle of winter, it seems.  
\- My demon spider OC, Eliot, I assume he was a distant relative of Lord Everglot. Well, rather, his great-nephew. But according to my imaginary details of the composition of the people in the family tree, Eliot was the son of Lord Finis' niece, Maisie, and also the grandson of Victoria Van Dort's uncle, Ernest.  
\- Eliot Hotchhive was born on June 25, 1902. But later, after his death by suicide, rather in 1933, when he turned 31 years old.  
\- Maggot was smugly free of Emily's head, which she deftly set free to cancel her wedding to Victor. But he hadn't seen her at all more than a hundred years ago while he was in the Land of the Dead with the Black Widow.  
\- A gang of undead in the pub adopted Scraps to join in an unknown celebration without Emily.  
\- Emily Van Dort, on the contrary, she had already composed the events about the corpse bride, whose bodies turned into hundreds of blue butterflies. The girl easily knew about it, which is why her parents chose her name for her birth, in honor of the same dead woman as a butterfly, rather than necessarily. However, she would not be able to forget about her as she really was, as her father had advised her before his death.  
\- 121 years later, for which Lord Everglot completely forgot to mention Victor's name, but in a difficult way he mistakenly called him Vincent again, the same moment in the original film.  
\- Victor loves to read from his childhood all sorts of adventure, romantic and such a charming book tales, from which once wrote the famous author for his miraculous perfection delights and inspiration. But despite the scary tale that frightens for cowardly readers or listeners.  
\- Lord Finis’ childhood, he once loved to read this adventure-fantastic fairy tale book, Gulliver's Travels. That's what his deceased grandfather gave him for his birthday when he was 10, therefore the short old fat man advised his grandson to read carefully on this brilliant book, which he once read in his youth in the late 18th century, but little Finis performs on his whim. When he had finished reading all the chapters of the tale, despite his family's warning to avoid conditions for moments from a fictional tale that would break up their family society, they later sent him to an educational academy so he wouldn't hear better about all sorts of fantastic fictional tales, that they are not real.  
\- **My own full names of the Corpse Bride characters:** Victor Theodore William Van Dort; Victoria Alice Elizabeth Everglot; Emily Charlotte Merrimack (The corpse bride); William Oscar Abel Van Dort; Eleanor “Nell” Audrey Bridgesprite Van Dort; Lord Finis Marcel Darius Everglot; Lady Maudeline Victoria Izabella Underbright Everglot.  
\- **Regarding the ages of the Corpse Bride characters:** Victor is 19 years old, and Victoria is 18, how to distinguish it all. Emily was 20 years old as I was already compiling my research. William was 61, and Nell was 40, perhaps. Lord Finis was 49, and Lady Maudeline seems to have been 39. And also Lord Barkis was, it seems, 46 years old, I still feel because he is older, depending on his hair color became gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew..! I managed to write this as best I could. Or usually..?..


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote right away, and also accepted a bit several request headcanons from my visitors on DA. Especially read this as you wish.

\- Victor once found Scraps as a puppy in a rainy spring alley when he was 4 years old. And then he brought him home so that he could take better care of him and respect him like brothers. To this decision, his father, William, also respected him well, and fed him well. But except for his wife. Later, when Victor was nine years old, in this case, Scraps died in an accident, in general, he was forcibly slipped by the wheel of a carriage. Inspiration from the 2012 version of Frankenweenie.  
\- When Victoria was little, she always wanted to have a pet (such as a dog or a cat). but her mother said that having a pet was uncivilized and improper, and that all animals would be filthy and uncouth creatures.  
\- That was why Victoria's mother wouldn't let her near the piano, because it violates the silence with her husband to work on some financially important matters, because of which little Victoria deliberately pressed the piano key.  
\- I would not think that Victor Frankenstein was the great-grandson of Victor Van Dort. When I invented another separate opinion: sometimes I guess Victor F and Victor VD were usually identical doubles, but Victor F's mother was the granddaughter of her other family. And also Victor F was an inspired double from Victor VD.  
\- Meanwhile in my AU, how did it all happen when my dragon girl OC, Giel knew and first saw Lord Everglot? Well, ever since it was when Giel was eight years old in Universe E, the city of Rexotropolis. Instead, she found something like a gold necklace over the trash cans, she guessed something about the necklace that fell from the sky like magic rain. And someone else would not have the right to know where and why it is. After she opened the necklace and suddenly saw two stern people (the young Lord and Lady Everglot), and she needs true proof of who the people are and where they come from, but no experts will answer her question about how it should mean, however she began to make herself for her decision.  
\- Lady Maudeline presses Victor and Victoria to give their children to her and Lord Finis, but the two are too shy about the subject. But Victor intended to better give his children only to his parents, William and Nell.  
\- After the death of Eliot Hunchhive, he sometimes did not notice that his ex-girlfriend gave birth to his son, Eliot II. In just a few years of running, his son with his wife gave birth to their children (preferably Eliot’s grandchildren), and the family tree between Hunchhive and Everglot has better compared the line of heredity.  
\- Victor once from childhood had a fear of the dark, because he was not so comfortable and calm to be in the middle of the night in the dark, while in his dreams approached a female figure from the future, it tells him to go to the grave after an unknown marriage. That's why that made Victor lose his mind because of his increased fear, but accidentally wet his pants. Later, when he grew up, he finally managed to fight the fear that his mother had once taught him and advised him not to mention the terrifying figure of a woman in his dreams, that it was only from his imaginary nightmare.  
\- How did this happen when Victor, Victoria and Emily actually learned to create their lighter talents in playing the piano, drawing and even sewing? This was before the piano teacher, Victor's father's old friend, skillfully taught him when the young boy was seven years old. And then Victoria's mother diligently taught her daughter to sew her torn blanket and from her bedroom and various torn clothes when the little girl was six years old, and also about Emily, since her father taught her to play the piano when she was also seven years old.  
\- Meanwhile, in my AU, 121 years ago into the future, Lord Finis had a hidden fear for living corpses (rather he was just mentioning his deceased grandfather, which allows him to exaggerate his awkward situation) and he forced him to focus on fighting unwanted fears, which was confirmed to him by doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all, I often wrote this. And thanks for visitor’s requests on DA for help giving me their headcanons idea!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have thought that this should be the last part of my Corpse Bride headcanon. Check out what I had in mind about film theories.

\- **Victor had some favorite foods and desserts that he once cost them:** he tastes only apple pie, chocolates, omelets, roasted nuts, a sandwich with cucumbers, cupcakes of different flavors (except for plums and cherries) and also vanilla. But his least favorite food is canned fish, as his father used so skillfully while working in a fish shop.  
\- **Victor's favorite music:** it was supposed to be much classical music, especially such as Mozart and Beethoven.  
\- Lord Everglot had as many likes to eat a variety of salty or sweet foods as he went to the dining room under the mansion, or to a restaurant for eternal and wealthy people. However, he doesn't just eat a whole bunch of food as fast as Augustus Gloop from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but only eats slowly using forks and spoons, as his ancestors did.  
\- After Emily left the Land of the Dead, Bonejangles more obviously met a young dead girl, Emma (My OC), but he at least guessed that she had a recent new arrival, and he instructed her to join his gang of the undead at the pub. And in a few years he was united with her in a friendship for doing some easy things in the Underworld or in a pub.  
\- After Victor and Victoria were finally married and had children, William and Nell went on a trip to Paris to decide to take a vacation after caring for their grandchildren. Unfortunately, when the wheels on the back of the carriage began to jump over large rocks, and especially the carriage began to fall rapidly into the depth of the abyss of trees. For these reasons, William and Nell died long ago in an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely think that's enough to write this! I have a bunch of cases today for the recent arts and also writing in the process of the eighth chapter of my CB AU fanfic. But I didn't have time to make a picture of Valentine's Day with my old or new couples, but after a while I had to do something else. And by the way, happy early Valentine's Day to all of you!


	5. Bonus of unused imaginary headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some little more bonuses on a text document about my unused headcanons sometime as I finished writing four parts of a literary document a few weeks ago, so try to read this carefully, readers

\- I wouldn't think that Emily (the corpse bride) was actually a member of the Everglot family, well, I would testify to experience that her true last name is Merrimack, which it was written in an early script for a film that was completed several years after starting to make the film when I was a little kid.  
\- One hundred years later, when Mayhew realized that he was dead, he just wanted to be a free immortal man, but he had no desire to return to the Land of the Dead, because he had only to stay in the Land of the Living, for it is more convenient for him in this upper world when he is born here, than to lie in his grave and bore himself.  
\- Meanwhile, 121 years later, in the future since Lord Finis decided to start a hunting plan with his trained dogs, he would have bought at least one Norwegian elkhound from the store, rather than having the usual terriers of the European environment in the Victorian era. And his ancestors did the same to get other breeds of dogs long ago for the alternation of generations.  
\- Lord Barkis was not one side of Lady Everglot's family, I wouldn't want to think so, for in fact his large chin was rounded like a potato, and Maudeline had a sharp triangular chin like a clothes iron, and Pastor Galswells had the same.  
\- How did this happen when dead people got there to the Land of the Living? Because Elder Gutknecht actually used the haunted spell to transport the way to the upper world, as in the original film, and later in preparation for the wedding of Victor and Emily to arrive in the Land of the Living just as Elder did so easily.  
\- And also Emily was Lady Everglot’s distant deceased cousin, as I had so persuaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I wrote it so carefully! I hope you are lucky enough to read this as I have already abbreviated in my term.


End file.
